


Pudding

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Oral, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Pining, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: One word prompt: PuddingDamn Dean and his sinful tongue





	Pudding

God, she wanted to yank that spoon from his hand. No one should look so good eating from a Snak-Pak. Beautiful bastard. 

His plush lips closing over the metal, a small dab of chocolate clinging to the corner as he slid the spoon back out of his mouth. Her eyes followed his tongue as it flicked out to catch it, oblivious to her gaze. 

The sounds he made as he swallowed another spoonful were too sinful for an action so mundane. How dare he. 

Rebecca breathed deeply through her nose, pinching the bridge as she tried to clear her head of the unbidden images of what other sounds he could make, things he could do with that tongue. The tongue that was now licking over that damned spoon again.

_ Stop it _ , she scolded herself.  _ Fucking concentrate on the research. _

Her legs clamped together tightly under the table as she tore her gaze from the hunter across from her, arousal slowly building in every nerve. 

Hopefully Sam would be back from his supply run soon and provide an adequate distraction from Dean’s sudden pudding craving. 

“How many of those are you going to go through, that’s what, you’re third already?” Rebecca peered back up at him, trying to make herself heard over the near-pornagraphic moan he uttered as he set the empty cup on the desk next to the others.

“Why?” Dean asked, spoon paused in midair en route to his mouth. “Is it...bothering you?”

He quirked an eyebrow, a sly smile teasing at his lips as he stared back at her. Rebecca scoffed and rolled her eyes, refusing to let him know just what he was doing to her. There was no point to it, she was always just going to be his friend, nothing more. A fact she knew with painful clarity. 

Dean let the spoon continue its course, teeth clamping lightly over it to hold it in place as he got up to head over to the fridge. Rebecca watched him as he walked away, eyes narrowing slightly as she noticed a change from his normal stride. His gait suddenly slower, back straight; as though he expected her eyes to be trained on him, like he was deliberately making a show of it. 

She could just keep him in sight as he opened the fridge and bent over to grab another pudding. Her mouth went dry as she thought of how that cute little ass of his would feel in her hands, fingers digging in to pull him close as he thrust into her; muscles clenching as he stilled, his cum spilling into her, filling her.

She bit back a moan at the thought and forced herself to look down at the book in front of her. If only Sam would get back already. She wasn’t sure how much more of this torture she could take. 

Dean walked back and sat down, damned spoon still between his teeth as he peeled the top off the pudding cup. She heard the cup and spoon being set on the table and her thighs clenched together as a low slurp hit her ears. Rebecca tried and failed to not look up as he licked the excess off the lid, gulping hard as his tongue slid over the foil. 

His eyes closed and another soft moan rang through the silent bunker. 

“Seriously, are you high”, Rebecca questioned, becoming confused at his dramatic reaction. “It’s like you’ve got the munchies or something. No one could be  _ that _ turned on by pudding.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and met hers, pupils darkening visibly as he seemed to take her comment as a challenge. His lips curled up at the corners as his tongue ran over them again.

“Is that so, Bex? You don’t think pudding can be sexy?”

He didn’t give her a chance to answer before he was suddenly sitting next to her, a spoonful of chocolate gloop hovering in front of her face in offering. She pulled back and gaped at him, actually becoming worried for his sanity. 

“Dean, what-”

“C’mon Bex, one bite.” He waved the spoon minutely, urging her on. “Humor me, would ya?”

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, closing the distance slowly and parted her lips, letting Dean push the spoon past them. She stared back at him, holding his gaze as she let the pudding slide over her tongue. 

Dean’s eyes flicked down to her lips and back up as she swallowed and he eased the spoon back out of her mouth. He stuck the spoon back into the cup, eyes never leaving hers as she chewed at her bottom lip. 

“Ohh-kay, what exactly was that-”

Dean cut off her question, leaning in and crushing his lips to hers. Rebecca froze for a second, her eyes widening in surprise as her brain tried to play catch up. His hand cupped her cheek, fingers curling lightly in the lock of hair behind her ear and she let her eyes fall shut. 

As she relaxed into the kiss, his tongue slid over her bottom lip, seeking to deepen it. Her lips parted for him, a small moan bubbling up as he explored her. His hand grasped lightly at her neck, pulling her closer as she luxuriated in the taste of him. 

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, the need for air overpowering all else. Dean let his forehead press to hers as he panted heavily, his eyes shining bright. Slowly, he sat back in his chair, fingers still twirling around her hair as he watched her. 

“See, pudding can be very sexy.”

Rebecca felt her cheeks flush and huffed out a laugh, head shaking in feigned annoyance. Her head spun as she tried to find her voice. Dean Winchester, hunter heartthrob extraordinaire, just kissed her,  _ her _ . 

“I’m still not sure you’re not high. Or possessed.” She watched him frown in confusion. “You kissed me. That’s definitely not normal behavior for you. So, either you’re high, possessed, or you ran into some cursed object down in the inventory that’s causing you to not think clearly.”

“That kiss was all me, Princess”, Dean sighed. “Completely sober and supernatural-free.”

“So...the pudding?”

“Bex, I’ve been tryin’ to get you to break for the past hour and a half. Didn’t think it would take that many of them to get you to finally say something, though.”

“Ok, really? Making out with your pudding was the best way you could think of making a move?” Rebecca giggled and stood from her seat, Dean’s hand dropping to his lap as she hovered over him. “And here I thought you were Don Juan in plaid. Real smooth, Winchester.”

“Hey, I’m adorable and you know it.” Dean stared up at her, his gaze growing heated as she stepped closer. “But, in all honesty, when it comes to you, Rebecca, sometimes it’s hard to think straight. Wanted to kiss you for a long time, and really, that was the first thing that came to mind.”

Rebecca’s heart sped at his confession and she straddled him, Dean’s hands automatically sliding up to grip at her hips. She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed and a blush rose on his cheeks. She leaned in to brush her lips over his cheek, breath ghosting over his ear as she spoke.

“It was cheesy, yes, but, the way you handled that spoon, fuck Dean. That tongue of yours should be illegal.”

Dean groaned and gripped her tighter, pulling her down against his growing bulge. Rebecca gasped at the feel of it, pressing against her core, and rolled her hips lightly.

“Fuck, Bex. You better hope Sam doesn’t come home soon, cause I am going to show you exactly what this tongue can do.”


End file.
